Your Eyes Have Their Silence
by Kat Loussier
Summary: Jade and Guy have a very unique relationship. Series of one-shots written for the thirty kisses challenge.
1. Dancing in My Storm

**A/N:** Alright, so I did feel guilty that not all of you would get to see my completed claim for the thirty kisses community over at LJ, and I was getting pretty tired of having to post each of these one-shots. But I'm thinking now that I'm going to try and connect as many of them as possible and string them into short multi-chaps just so that I don't have to post them all like that. Anyways, this one-shot ties into _Forgoing the Usual Antics_, and you can look at it as sort of a sequel. I don't think it's necessary to have read that one to understand this one, but I don't really know. You can decide for yourself.  
**Title:** Dancing in My Storm  
**Pairing:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil  
**Theme: **#2 - news; letter  
**Summary:** The joys of letters. Guy finds that most people are supportive of his choice, there's just the problem of his fiancé's sister... sequel to _Forgoing the Usual Antics_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of the Abyss or its characters; and I make no claim too. They just star in my plot bunnies' fascination and stories they come up with, it all really belongs to Namco.

**Dancing in My Storm**

Rarely did Guy feel like he was walking in the clouds, and he know that it had started when he'd met the well-known Malkuthian colonel. Yes, he could get on one's nerves, and was probably not the best for his health; but Jade Curtiss was the one he was in love with, so he could forgive him his short-comings.

Plus, he was Jade's fiancée.

Only two weeks had gone by since Jade had asked for his hand, and the formal announcement had been two days after that. And apparently, even in Kimlasca, this was big news. Several letters had arrived from his friends; even Natalia had found the time to write to him with her congratulations.

'_Dear Gailardia,_

__

'I hope this reaches you soon so I don't seem to have forgotten or that I may seem to be angry for this. I am, of course, not. In fact, I'm ecstatic that you have finally found someone to be happy with and spend the rest of your life with.

'Maybe Jade is... questionable I suppose in manner, but clearly he does love you very much. He's a good person, of that I'm sure, and I'm also sure that you know this already; I always knew you were a good judge of character.

'I did, perhaps, at one point hope that you and I might have become more than friends; but I quickly realized it was not going to happen. Before this, I knew it was an impossibility; just childish, wishful dreaming. I am the princess of Kimlasca, so I have a duty to my country and my people. I will marry a Kimlasca noble as dictated by tradition.

'But don't worry, I bear the two of you no ill will. I could not be more happier for the two of you than I am. I wish you both happiness and prosperity.

'All the best wishes, your friend,  
Natalia Luzu.'

Jade had found Natalia's confession about how she'd felt at one point for his fiancée amusing; but Guy knew that Jade might have felt a twinge of jealousy, especially when Guy mentioned that had he never met Jade; it probably would've turned out that way.

The letter from Luke was one Guy had been looking forward to.

'_Guy,_

__

'I'm writing this in an inn in Chesedonia while Asch is sleeping and sometime before dawn, so sorry if it seems a little rushed.

'Tear told me when we were visiting her in Yulia City. I don't think Asch really believed me until Tear and Teodoro confirmed it. You know, I'm surprised that Jade asked you to marry him. I know it's legal in Malkuth and all, but how long have you two been... together?

'I'm not even sure what I'm trying to ask anymore! And it doesn't help that Asch is up now and reading this over my shoulder and making comments the entire time I'm writing!

'Sorry I can't write more. We can talk more later, we're planning on visiting Grand Chokmah; so I'll drop by then. Hope you're happy with your choice; no pressure, right?

"Good luck to both of you.

_'Your friends,  
Luke and Asch.'_

Guy could tell that Asch had written the 'good luck' part, because the handwriting was different and the ink wasn't so badly smudged. He was surprised, and knew Jade was as well, that Asch considered him a friend. Even though it was signed in Luke's handwriting, Asch could've easily changed it, if he'd disagreed. Though Guy had a feeling it was left so as to not hurt Luke's feelings.

"Well, well. I never knew our dear God General was so sensitive," Jade commented when Guy told him. "However, I'm not sure the luck is necessary." The Malkuth general kissed his temple gently.

"Yeah, hopefully..."

Sort of dreading the letter he'd receive from Anise, Guy opened it and read it with caution.

'_Guy!_

__

'Oh wow! So you nabbed the colonel! Oops! I mean general! You lucky guy! I'm so jealous! 3

'Was it romantic? The proposal? It's funny; no matter how hard I try to picture it, I just can't . To me, the general proposing to anyone just doesn't seem to fit with the image I have of him in my head. But I can picture the two of you together; which makes it funnier, I guess.

'Oh I'm so excited! I am invited to the wedding, right? Right?! You'd better invite me no matter how small or lavish the ceremony is. What have you planned for it? Where's it going to be? Is there a color scheme? Details, details please Guy!

'I almost forgot! Have you gotten over your phobia of women yet? I mean, three years of traveling with three beautiful women's bound to make it better. Am I right?

'You so have to write back with all the juicy details! I want to know everything!

'The lovable Fon Master,  
Anise.'

To say the least, it took quite a while for the bright red blush to fade from Guy's cheeks. Jade, on the other hand, found it amusing.

"Forward and eager as ever," Jade had said after reading the source of his fiancée's embarrassment. "Still the same nosy little girl as ever."

Despite everything Jade said or did, Guy knew that he viewed the young teenager very much; thinking of her like a daughter. In fact, during their entire journey, Guy was sure that Jade had come to care for the others in the group as if they were his own children; even though he rarely, if ever, had shown it.

At the start of their journey, they'd been naïve and young, for the most part; even Tear. Guy even admitted that he'd been similar to them too; despite him being the second oldest in their group.

Jade was the older, more world weary adult; who came across maybe as being less than that, but Guy knew better. Jade just didn't like to really show that side of himself. The young noble didn't push him to show it; Jade would show it when he felt like it or it was called for.

Apparently Tear was in Grand Chokmah on 'business', which was what she'd told Guy when she'd dropped by for a visit.

"Really, I meant to come visit anyways so it worked out. It's not an inconvienence for me Guy," Tear replied as she followed Guy into the garden. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? You're not upset about this or anything, are you?"

Tear looked shocked, "No, of course not! I actually knew about it before you; I helped the general with a bit of the planning. I didn't see it coming, but the two of you are perfectly suited for each other."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm very happy for the two of you," Tear smiled warmly at him as they rounded a rose bush. "I can only hope and pray that someday I'll find someone to love just as you two love each other; it's very romantic, like a fairy tale."

"Ha, never say that to Jade's face; he'll make some comment on how it'll end in tragedy or hate. You know how he is." Guy looked up to the gray, overcast sky. "We should probably get back inside soon. It looks like it's about to rain."

"A little rain's never bothered you before," Tear commented as a servant scuttled over.

"My lord, a letter from miss Nephry Osbourne," he held out the envelope with Guy's name written on it in neat, flowing handwriting.

Accepting the letter, Guy thanked him; Tear spoke first, "It's getting late, and I have a busy and early day tomorrow. I should get going."

"You sure? Jade wouldn't mind you staying for dinner."

"No, it's okay," Tear smiled. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your romantic evening with your fiancée; besides, I should get back to the inn before the storm hits."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Guy," Tear dashed down the path to the door. "If you need any help with the wedding plans, I'd love to help you out!"

Flushing at the reminder of everything that had happened to bring about that offer, Guy could only stutter out a, "Yeah." Tear was grinning like a cheshire cat when she left; leaving a very embarrassed Guy behind.

Groaning, Guy entered his manor, giving a few instructions to the servants before retiring to the living room. Flopping onto the couch, he propped his feet up on the pile of cushions before opening and unfolding Nephry's letter.

'_Dear Count Gardios,_

_'I only just recently learned of my brother's engagement to you. Please understand that while I do wish for Jade's happiness that I don't think that marriage is suitable to his nature._

__

'Jade, as a child and even now, has a tendency to lose interest in things rather quickly. The last I knew of that involved my brother's love life, and this is very recently, is that he was involved with a servant in the Duke Fabre household who had been a travel companion of his.

'I don't mean to be discouraging, but Jade simply isn't destined for monogamy or marriage. So I highly suggest you break off this engagement to ensure that your own emotional state and reputation remain intact. Knowing Jade, if he hasn't lost interest in you already then he will soon or he might have already found someone new.

'Unfortunately, I won't be able to be there for the wedding as I'm incredibly busy in the coming months; but perhaps I will. I do, however, plead with you to think about what I've told you and I hope that you make the smartest decision that you can, and not base it on emotions.

'Sincerely,  
Nephry Osbourne.'

Guy just stared at the letter for a long time, too shocked to notice Jade when he entered the room.

"In no hurry to greet your future husband I see," Jade commented, his usual smile in place.

There was a loud thud as Guy fell off the couch, "Jade!"

"What? No 'Honey I'm so glad you're here'? I'm terribly hurt Guy."

Standing up, Guy dropped the letter onto the coffee table before kneeling on the couch; elbows resting on the back as he faced Jade, "You'll live."

"You'd better hope so. It wouldn't do to have your fiancée drop dead in your home before the wedding is set to take place."

Guy groaned, "Not now Jade. I just got a letter from your sister."

A raised eyebrow, "Oh? And what does my lovely sister have to say about this newest development in my life?"

"She seems to think that if I have any brains at all that I'll break off my engagement to you because she believes marriage doesn't suit you."

"You're not though, are you?" There was, if Guy wasn't mistaken, a hint of fear in Jade's voice.

Guy scowled, "Why would I? I don't respect your sister for doing this, no matter how good her intentions were. I said I'd marry you and I will; unless... you change your mind..." He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice; but he knew Jade would catch it.

"I won't. You bring out too much of the good in me," Jade's tone changed to a more humorous, sarcastic one. "Besides, just imagine the scandal that would cause! Our reputations would be in ruins."

Guy smiled, "Thanks Jade."

"I'm not quite sure what you're thanking me for, but you're welcome." The older man walked around the couch to sit beside his fiancée. "Do I get a kiss for making you happy?"

Rolling his eyes, Guy smiled and obliged; kissing his lover chastely on the lips.

"Dinner is ready, my lord."

Nephry was surprised to find a letter and an invitation waiting for her a week later. Curious, she opened the letter.

'_Dear Nephry Osbourne,_

__

'I don't appreciate the slandering of my fiancée or of his ability to commit. Even though you pulled that little stunt of yours, I've still extended an invitation to you because I know that your being there would mean a lot to Jade. Though he would never voice that out loud.

'Thank you for the information concerning his blond traveling companion, but I already knew of this. See, that was me. I've known Jade for coming up on four years now, and have been intimate with him for three; I think that's enough to prove that Jade can commit to one person for a length of time. Nothing you say will want to make me break this engagement.

'For me, Jade's everything. I'm hoping that you understand, being in love yourself, how I feel for Jade. I can forgive him for his short-comings and any little undesirable quirks he has. I love him and I'm not about to stop just because you tell me that it's in best best interest to do so. Even if he were to stop loving me, I'd still love him; no matter how broken that would leave me.

'I think you should be happy for Jade. He's happy and that should be what matters to you.

'Thank you for your concern,

'Sincerely,  
Gailardia Galan.'

**FIN.**

* * *

Ugh, you know, I'm exhausted by this point of the summer; but I'm going to keep writing. It'll keep me alive until I leave in August to settle into my dorm at the university. I don't wanna go... but if I take a year off now, there's a high-likelihood that I won't be able to get back in. I am very sad, so I'm trying to get done as much writing as I can over the summer so that I don't have to worry so much about it all during the year.

So be prepared for my updating becoming spastic and chaotic when the school year starts up. I'm not looking forward to it.

Review please?

Kat.


	2. The Late Hour

**A/N:** Two one-shots uploaded in one day. I wrote them a while ago, and actually posted them first on my Tales lj; they're also posted on the Jade/Guy community on lj. You can check them out there too. They're both very short...  
This one takes place before facing Van at the Absorption Gate.  
**Title:** The Late Hour  
**Pairing:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Theme:**#24 - good night  
**Summary: **A goodnight is like saying goodbye, in a way.  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

**The Late Hour**

Guy looked up from the door to his room as someone called his name. He turned slightly, before jerking away from the person who was suddenly standing right beside him.

"J-Jade!" Guy squeaked as he fell backwards, landing on the floor with a muffled thud. The Malkuth colonel only smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before extending a hand down to the young swordsman.

"I'll readily admit that you can make the simplest things embarrassing for yourself Gailardia," Jade remarked as way of greeting. Guy turned a fantastic shade of red as he accepted the hand; allowing Jade to help pull him to his feet. "And while that color is nice for you, I happen to like a slightly less vibrant shade."

"Jade! Is now really the time for that sort of thing?!" Guy flustered as he backed into the wall beside his door, only to be cornered by the slightly taller colonel. "Er... Jade?"

"We could all die tomorrow."

The mood immediately grew serious, Guy replied, "I know that."

"And I know it's pointless for either of us to tell the other to stay behind." Jade's eyes were clouded; an unknown emotion flickering with those crimson orbs. "I am unfamiliar with the realm of human emotion, so forgive me if I mess this up in some way."

"And that is...?"

"Be safe tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid." A quick kiss to the cheek and then Jade was gone, already halfway done the hallway.

Sliding to the floor, Guys hand lifted slowly and his fingers gently touched the spot where Jade's lips had been only a moment before.

A bare whisper slipped out, "I will if you are."

"Guy? What are you doing on the floor?"

Looking up at the quizzical eyes of his best friend. Dropping his hand abruptly, he gave Luke a smile, "Don't worry Luke. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight then."

"Night." Luke disappeared into the room. Guy stood, placing his hand on the doorknob, "Goodnight to you too Jade."

**FIN.**

* * *

I'm tired, and I still have a bunch of these prompts to do. I'm very behind... I have other deadlines to meet too... But anyways...

Please read and review?

Kat.


	3. Selfish Wish

**A/N:** There's one advantage to having no one that you know in any of your classes; it means that you get more writing done. I managed to finish _**three**_ more of my challenges for 30kisses. This is the first; I'll have the second up soon.  
**Title:** Selfish Wish  
**Prompt:** #1 - look over here  
**Author:** Kat Loussier (mystearicabloom/soulsymphonia)  
**Fandom:** Tales of the Abyss  
**Pairing:** Jade Curtiss x Guy Cecil  
**Summary:** Was it really selfish for them to want this?  
**Disclaimer:** Tales of the Abyss and its characters belong to Namco, not me.

* * *

**Selfish Wish**

Jade had never liked to play tourist. Sight-seeing was never something that he enjoyed or looked forward too. He found it incredibly dull, and hardly bothered to even _pretend_ he was paying attention.

"Says here that this is the tomb of one of Yulia's guardians," Guy told him as he scanned the newly erected plaque. "Alyssa Merai." He looked over his shoulder to Jade, "You're not even paying attention, are you?"

"I wouldn't say that I am."

Guy sighed and shook his head in disbelief, "You're impossible."

"I'm glad that you think that way," Jade smiled that mysterious smile of his. Guy crossed his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder what it is I see in you..."

"Ah, well than I suppose we agree on something."

"Lighten up Jade," Guy frowned. "I honestly sometimes can't see the difference between you and Luke; you both don't seem to believe that it's okay for someone to love you. I think Asch would say he doesn't either."

"There's a significant difference between myself and Luke," his voice had turned cold. "Luke feels guilt over what he's done and tries to make up for this. I, on the other hand, feel no guilt; nor do I even attempt to repent for what I have done. Instead, I continue on with my life as though I never took anyone's life.

"I'm terribly selfish."

Silence hung between the two for several long moments. Guy looked as though he was trying to put together an argument; Jade prepared to rebuke it.

"Look over here Jade." Turning, Jade saw that the sun had begun to slip below the horizon. It would be dark soon. Guy sat down on the grass, gesturing for Jade to do the same. He did. Again, a smothering silence fell.

"I know you want to argue with me; but you missed a few things..." Guy let the thought hang for a few moments. "You're not the only one who's killed. I'm not a soldier, but I've probably taken the lives as many people as you have.

"And I've accepted it. I don't dwell on it; or think of those who just lost a loved one. I've just gone on with my life as if none of it has happened.

"If anyone is the selfish one, it's me."

It was Jade's turn to sigh; perhaps they were both selfish. Or maybe, maybe they were afraid. Afriad that, if they lost the other, they would lose what little they had left to live for. They had each other, and that was all that they had.

"Perhaps we both are. Perhaps we are too selfish to let go of the one thing we don't deserve."

"Yes... maybe we are." The sun sunk lower; its gradually dimming rays spreading a warm golden glow across the area and sky. "But, I think everyone is a little selfish; in some way. So I don't think it's wrong.. for you, me; for us to be happy."

Jade stayed silent; mulling over everything. He tried to keep his emotions from affecting his judgment, something he was quite good at; but the blond sitting beside him always seemed to turn that upside down. He'd heard the phrase 'listen to your heart' many times before, but always thought of it as a foolish idea. Now, however, he realized that with Guy, that was exactly what he'd been doing. And he'd found that he'd never been happier. Closing his eyes, Jade tried to let that long suppressed voice surface. After a few moments, his eyes snapped open.

"Guy, look over here."

"What - mmpf!" Jade's lips crashed down onto Guy's, his mouth sealing over the younger one's. Eventually, Guy's shock wore off and he began to respond.

They broke away from each other. Guy's cheeks had the lightest tinge of pink and his eyes were a little glazed, "Jade...?"

"This once, let's be selfish."  
**  
FIN.**

* * *

Please leave reviews? They feed the bunnies.

Kat.**  
**


End file.
